Nancy Drew and the Mystery of the London Lashers
by Martin the Warrior's squire
Summary: When 14 year olds Nancy, Beth and George are invited to Nancy's aunt in Britan, they realize that it is a feindish plot to get to Nancy's inheritance from her mother.


We take a look into the past, and see some of Nancy's first cases, when she was 14 years old.

This story is based in the current year, 2005 (If you go by the Roman calendar, you should know that-unless you're dim).

Disclaimer: Officer, I said it before, and I'll say it again, that night two weeks ago, when you pulled me over and I claimed to own Nancy Drew, I was _drunk_! You can't take a drunk 13 year old seriously!

N/F/T/A:_Picture yourself on a boat on a river with tangerine trees and marmalade skies_- Oh! Right, Em, I'm supposed to say something useful here, right...em, uh well as you can tell, I'm a Beatles fan.

Um, I'll try to find something interesting and witty to say at the end of this chapp-chapp-chappie, but for now...

_Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly, a girl with kalidescope eyes_...

Nancy Drew Mystery Stories # 5 000 003

The mystery of the London Lashers

Chapter one- London at last!

"Oh, Nancy!" Exclaimed Bess, "This is wonderful! A vacation at your aunt's, and we don't even have a frightening mystery to solve!"

"I know!" George said, chuckling in amusement, "And in the UK of all places!"

"Yes, it is great isn't it!" Nancy laughed, "I just wish that we can find Aunt Juliet soon! It's been so long!"

"Ooh, and hopefully before lunch!" said Bess, wincing, and rubbing her empty stomach.

"Bess!" scolded George, "We just had breakfast on the plane!"

"Yes," Bess replied tentatively, "And that was a whole two hours ago. Not only that, the portions on that tray were _rediculous_!"

Nancy laughed, the two cousins were as contrasting as can be, George Fayne. was a tomboy, had an athletic body, and dark short-cropped hair.

Bess on the other hand, was fair haired, plump and hated any excersize whatsoever.

"Nancy" said George, "Do you know what your aunt looks like?"

"Well, only just barely, the last time I saw her it was after my mother...in fact, she's not even my aunt, she's my cousin several times removed on my mother's side."

"Oh, didn't she send a current photo?"

"No, she just discribed herself, and said that she still can remember what I look like."

"Strange..."

"I know, I would have asked my father, but as you know, he is currently in Perth, working on a case, and when I tried to call him, they siaid that he had just packed off to the outback."

"Oh."

Bess, who had been silent for the duration of this conversaiton, suddenly squeeled,

"Look!"

Nancy and George looked toward where Bess was pointing.

There was a tall blond woman with a lit cigarette hanging lazily from her mouth holding up a sign that said,

**Nancy and friends!**

**Welcome to London!**

"Let's go, Nancy!" said Bess, "There's your aunt!"

"Okay..."mummered Nancy, there was something off about her aunt...but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Aunt Jane?" Nancy asked cautiously

The woman snapped to attention.

"Nancy!" she cried, "Well it's been a donkey's age since I last saw you!"

Nancy smiled and said, "Yes, it has been, Aunt Jane, these are my friends, Bess and George."

"Nice to meet you." the cousins said in unison.

"Oh pleasure's all mine darlings! Now, are you hungry?"

"Oh yes," sighed Bess, "Starving!"

"Well then, after we get your luggage, I can take you to this little cafe, it's simply marv. Best cream cakes you can pray for."

After they got to the cafe, and orderd their food, Aunt Jane said,

"I must pop down to the loos now, 'scuse me,"

"Nancy! Your aunt is simply marvy!" George grinned, putting on a silly british accent.

The girls laughed, and Nancy said, "Somethings not right with her though..."

"How do you mean?" Bess asked with a slight scowl pulling at her normaly cheerful face.

"Well, you probably going to find this silly, but, I can vaguely remember that she detested the smell of uncle William's cigar, so why would she be smoking now? And also, I always thought of her to be quite a bit smaller."

"Are you suggesting that she is an imposter?" asked George.

"Well, you _might _be right Nancy, but...why would an imposter send for us to come to England?" Bess inquired doubtfully.

"I'm not saying that. I'm probably being overly suspicious because I haven't had a mystery for a while now..." Nancy said doubtfully.

"So..." said Bess, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet, I do need to go to the loo though."

Bess and George exchanged a look.

Nancy quietly stepped into the washroom, where she heard aunt Jane talking.

"Probably on her cell phone," thought Nancy.

"Yes, Emmet, I got the girls, when do I bring them in?"

Pause.

"What? Why do I have to wait that long?"

A longer pause.

"Well I don't want them on my hands, I have a life you know."

An even _longer _pause.

"Oh, how the bloody hell should I know!"

Pause.

" Does she even know where it is? I mean, what if this was all in vain. We can go to jail for this!"

Pause.

"Next Tuesday? Hmmph, well, this better be worth it."

Pause.

"Yea, same to you, whatever, bye." she snapped, and shut off the phone.

"Is this even worth it? I have a bunch of bloody eleven year olds on my hands now."

Nancy left the washroom, she found out all she needed to know.

Later that night, when they had finished their meal (and it was hard, even for Bess, for they no longer felt safe anymore), and were in their room getting ready to sleep, the girls went over what Nancy had told them earlier in hushed voices.

"Maybe we shouldn't unpauck, incase we need a quick getaway," suggested George.

"Yes, we could, eccept we must not let on that we know anything, she might get suspicious."

mutterd Nancy.

"Maybe, we should have our important stuff in backpacks, that we take with us everywhere." Bess mummered.

"Agreed," wispered Nancy, "And we should only accept food that we know she hasn't tainted, and devise escape roots."

"The questions are as follows," hissed George, "What she wants with us...you in particular Nancy,"

"What you supposedly know..." mumbled Bess.

"And who she was talking to!" Bess and George half hissed in unison.

"All valid questions, and they are what I intend to find out!" Nancy said.

Bess sighed and said, "Can we ever have a regular vacation with you Nancy?"

One chapter down, who knows how many more to go!

R&R please, then I will put up the next one!

Oh, here's that profoud thought that I owe yew lot,

A writer's work is never done.

Ha, it wasn't profound and it was boring...isn't that the way life is with some people?

Much love, peace, Beatle on and all that,

-Martin the Warrior's squire


End file.
